


Sex and the Gunny

by Beckymonster



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adult Content, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/pseuds/Beckymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs doesn't have much of a porn collection because the porn industry hasn't twigged onto the delights of exotically beautiful Middle-Eastern spies making out with goths who dress like school girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and the Gunny

Jethro Gibbs loved sex, he was a man after all. Porn, on the other hand (sic) he could take or he could leave. He had his reasons, including the fact that the porn industry didn't go in for exotic, Middle-Eastern spies making out with Goths who dressed like school girls. Which was a shame, as he didn't think he'd be the only guy to go in for that.  
So, 'yes' to sex, 'meh' to porn.

He loved women, especially red headed ones. Loved their pale beauty, their natural fire (both physical and personal). Right from Mary-Jane Watson, through to his beloved Shannon, the three 'replacements' and the sundry other dalliances. And they loved him back, sometimes to the point where violence was involved. He bore the scars to prove it.

It explained why he kept that book of Playboy red haired centrefolds he received for Christmas last year. He was sure it was a 'joke' gift from Di Nozzo (not true - it was actually from Ducky. He'd seen it in a bookshop and once he'd stopped laughing, he'd brought it for his friend), but he appreciated the thought. The book was kept in the bedside table drawer, along tissues and lube for those occasions when it was just him and his hand.

Given that he was getting laid on a regular basis, he hadn't needed to use the items in his bedside drawer for a while. Though Gibbs knew that there would be a day in the not too distant future when they'd be needed again. Hollis wanted more than he had to offer, not to mention that she couldn't give him everything that he needed either. Because what he needed fell into the realms of 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell'.

Again, the porn industry fell short of Gibb's requirements, they didn't seem to cater for those with a yen for dark haired guys with cheeky grins that hid dangerous secrets, kneeling before their bosses. Or still handsome older men, who were deceptively eccentric with stiff upper lips and stiff... other things.

He knew that when Mann told him to go to hell (not a case of 'if' but 'when' - he was a bastard, he drove those he loved away from him) he would have to go back to the tried and true methods. His hand, lube and his imagination. Pictures were good, but he'd rather call up the fantasies he had about his team.

To anyone else, it might seem a little... creepy that he was using his team as jerk off material. To Gibbs, it made sense in a twisted kind of way. He'd never tell them that he loved them. That he counted himself one hell of a lucky bastard to be surrounded by such beauty on a regular basis.

Unlike some people, he could keep the personal and the professional seperate. Learned that the hard way.

It was nobody's business but his that he would sometimes think about going down on Abby in her lab as he stroked himself. Feeling the wetness of her clit against his lips. Hear her soft voice that sounded like sex and smoke, crying out for more. Feel the weight of her boots on his back; legs braced on his shoulders, hands on her hips, holding on the edge of her chair. And once he'd taken his pleasure, the feel of her silk panties as he slipped them into his jacket pocket as a trophy.

Then there was his desire to catch Di Nozzo making one his calls to his pretty little 'mark'. That one was always a crowd pleaser. He wanted to take the phone from him, push him up against a wall and give him the kind of pleasure that she never could. The kind of things that he'd learned in the Corp, the things that guys did for each other when there were two hopes of getting laid by a woman in the near future. Such as what a single finger could do while sucking cock, taking pleasure from knowing what could be done with just a twist of a digit.

Gibbs would make sure that she was still on the line when he took Di Nozzo like that. He wanted to her hear Tony's soft begging for release and cries of 'Boss, Please!'. She would thank Gibbs for it... eventually.

There were other fantasies that got his cock hard and leaking (Ziva dominating him... Ducky recounting some of his more 'x-rated' exploits as they fucked each other senseless) but as far as Gibbs was concerned, that's all they ever would be. Fantasies far better than any porn he'd ever come across.


End file.
